Just Lonely
by J-A-Kd
Summary: On attend dans une salle de SainteMangouste. Drago se tait, réfléchit, résume, pense. Pov Drago. DMHP


**Titre de la fanfiction : Just Lonely**

**Auteur : **Just-Angel-Kid

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JK Rowling, la chanson est : « _Lonely » _de **Akon**. L'idée provient de moi.

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : **On attend dans une salle de Sainte-Mangouste. Drago se tait, réfléchit, résume, pense. Pov Drago.

**Couple : **DM/HP

**HOMOPHOBES BARRES VOUS ! **

Réveille toi, mon ange. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de te comprendre. J'ai besoin de t'aimer.

Pourquoi t'es parti en me laissant seul avec ma peine avec ce silence qui m'entoure? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu comptais me laisser ? Moi, je reste seul, je suis seul.

Monsieur Seul.

_Lonely  
I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely,  
I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my own  
I'm so lonely_

Personne ne pouvait pensait qu'un jour, je serais entrain de pleurer ta mort, hein ? Pourquoi on me regarde comme ça ? Je m'en fous de leur pitié. Je ne veux pas de leurs larmes. Je veux juste te revoir, pouvoir te reprendre dans les bras. Pouvoir tout recommencer.

Il parait que dans la vie, on ne décide pas de tout. Je pensais qu'avec moi, la vie ne se jouait pas. Je pensais que tout le monde était capable de résister à l'amour. Surtout moi.

La preuve, je me retrouve seul.

_I have nobody for my own,  
im so lonely, im so lonely,  
i have nobody for my own,  
im so lonely,_

yo,  
this one here,  
goes out to all my playas out there man,  
you know, they got that one good girl,  
thats always been there you know,  
and took all the bullshit,  
and one day she cant take it no more and she decides to leave,

Fallait encore que tu joues au héros… Toujours… T'avais réussi à battre Voldechou, ça t'as pas suffit… Mourir devant les autres, comme un héros que tu voulais pas être pour avoir sauver un joueur de Serpentard d'une mort certaine. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Gryffondor allait sauver un Serpentard ? Personne. Regarde moi maintenant, je suis seul et mes parents me parlent. Je n'entends pas leurs questions, je réponds sans penser étant seul…

"Draco, ça va ? demanda Narcissa

-Hin, hin.

-Fils, Potter a sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Ne pleure pas. Garde tes larmes qui souilleront la mémoire du Héros qu'était Potter même si cela me souille de le dire. C'était un grand homme. Vis en pensant à lui, à son souvenir. Ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort. Pense à vos moments heureux…

- Je sais.

- Dray, on est tes parents si tu ne te sens pas bien…, commença madame Malfoy.

- Je sais.

- Tu l'aimes, fils ?

Je me lève brusquement du fauteuil où je suis à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu es dans une chambre refroidie. Je te regarde. Les personnes présentent dans la pièce se taisent. Je regarde ton visage pâle, tes lèvres fines, tes yeux fermés. Merlin sait que j'aimais m'y plonger dedans. Tu les as fermés à jamais. Si je t'aime ? Je me souviens alors… Je reste seul, maintenant. Je veux dormir dans la nuit, oublier que tu es absent. Que tu n'es plus.

_Yo this one here  
Goes out to all my playas out there ya know  
Got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya know  
Took all the...  
Then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave_

I woke up in the middle of the night  
And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,  
Coulda sworn I was dreamin,  
For her I was feanin,  
So I hadda take a little ride,  
Back tracking over these few years,  
Tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, 'cause  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

Personne ne pourra comprendre ce qui nous lie, qui nous liait, qui nous liera toi et moi. Je sais qu'ils ont essayé. Pour vite renoncer. Après tout, je n'ai jamais essayé de comprendre la relation entre Granger et Weasley, entre mes parents, entre Gregory et Pansy, entre Londubat et Vincent ou encore entre Pansy et Blaise. Mais je sais bien que nous s'était différent. Une relation si ambiguë. Plus belle. Plus forte.

_Refrain: x2  
I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

Oui, je t'aime. Oui, je vis pour toi. Pour nous, pour notre souvenir. Pour notre plaisir.

- Oui, maman, je l'aime.

Et pour confirmer mes dires, je me penche doucement sur tes lèvres fines. Je les embrasse. Elle n'ont déjà plus le goût sucré d'avant. Ce goût framboise que j'aimais énormément.

Pense à l'avenir, fils... Des décisions t'attendent.

Pourquoi la douleur est si fulgurante, père ? Pourquoi on a si mal ? Pourquoi on ne prononce pas les paroles qu'on doit dire avant qu'une personne... ? Pourquoi, père, le sort s'acharne ?

Je me tus. Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, non ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Nous étions peut-être trop heureux. Cela se voyait beaucoup trop. Je m'effondre sur le mur, ton lit à côté de ma jambe. Ton visage dans la parallèle du mien. Je me souviens alors des baisers fruités, des carasses enflammées, de nos corps unis formant le Ying et le Yang, se courbant au grès de notre introspection.

Il n'y aura désormais plus rien. Sauf un vide. Sauf des souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas te battre ? Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ce côté de super héros au placard ?

J'ai si mal.

J'ai le vertige.

Je ne me sens pas bien.

_Can't believe I hadda girl like you  
And I just let you walk right outta my life,  
After all I put you through you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side,  
What really hurt me is I broke your heart,  
Baby you were a good girl and I had no right,  
I really wanna make things right,  
'Cause without you in my life girl, I'm so..._

Je suis seul avec ma peine, avec ma douleur. Tu es plus là. Te rayer de mon coeur est impossible. Que suis-je sans toi ? Que devins-je si tu n'es plus ? Raconte moi encore une fois tes douleurs. Sers moi une dernière fois dans tes bras. Dis moi encore ce petit anathème comme nous aimions appelez cela. Dis moi une fois encore « **_Je t'aime_** » Donne moi la force de croire que tu n'es plus...

Espérance quand tu me tiens. Si vite parti. Inconsolable blessure.

Fils, je ne sais pas. Vis avec. Meurs en y pensant. Crois-tu qu'Harry voudrait te voir comme cela ? Fils ! Réponds. Ressaisis-toi. Ne meurs pas dans ta douleur. Cultive ton deuil. Plante et revigore sa mémoire. Ne te laisse pas abattre.

Explique moi pourquoi...

Mon père se tait. Nous n'avons rien à dire. Tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là. Qui suis-je sans toi ?

_au Refrain, x2_

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl  
That can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up  
And run and I would be out chasing you  
'Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,  
Ain't noone in the globe I'd rather see  
Then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

au Refrain, x2

Never thought that I'd be alone,  
I didn't hope you'd be gone this long,  
I just want you to call my phone,  
So stop playing girl and come on home (come on home),

Reviens à la maison. Ne pars pas. C'est si loin. Ne va pas nourrir la terre de tes ossements. Ce serait moche. Ce serait infect pour nous. Reviens vers moi.

Un médecin arrive. Prends donc son pouls...

_Baby girl I didn't mean to shout,_

Annonce moi qu'il revit.

_I want me and you to work it out_,

Annonce moi qu'il sera bientôt là. Qu'on retravaillera.

_I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby,_

Annonce moi que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie.

_And it's drivin me crazy 'cause I'm so..._

Annonce moi qu'il vivra sinon je finirai comme fou

Le magicomage se penche vers toi.

Je retiens mon souffle.

Je suis désolé. Harry Potter est mort.

Je suis anéanti.

Je voudrais mourir car tu es mort.

Je veux qu'on me tue.

Tu es mort.

Vous en êtes sur ?

Oui. Il ne respire plus.

Une infirmière rentre. Elle te met un drap sur la tête.

Sur ton corps.

Sur ta vie.

Comme pour te rayer définitivement.

On toque à la porte. Un enfant rentre.

Notre enfant.

Notre espoir.

Il se dirige vers toi. Pousse le drap. Te regarde.

Papa ?

Je me résous à lui expliquer.

Il est aux anges Gabriel...

Mort ?

Comment s'est-il ça lui ? Notre enfant de deux ans...

Oui, dis-je avec difficulté. Oui, il est mort... Je détourne mon regard. Je vais pleurer.

Je suis seul.

_au Refrain, x2_

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely)  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

On sort de la pièce. Je te regarde une dernière fois et Gabriel murmure faiblement : « Papa... »


End file.
